


Nothing Civil About War

by IcedEarlGreyTea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: America, Andersonville Prison, Angst, Asahi is a nurse, Civil War AU, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hinata has a slave friend, Iwaizumi is a slave, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not completely accurate oops, Theres a lot of angst because its a war, but I'm trying my best, dont ask don't tell, historic AU, probably gonna get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedEarlGreyTea/pseuds/IcedEarlGreyTea
Summary: The good ol' USA is having one hell of a conflict. Now, the south has succeeded, lead by Nekomata. Ukai leads the north, aiming to eradicate any trace of the slavery the south supports. However, our young boys are being caught in the crossfire. While fighting for their lives, is there even time to consider loving each other?





	1. Enlisting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, my first fan fiction here! I'm not too sure about how often I'll update, but I'll do my best to do it semi frequently!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters are depicted as themselves, and are not intended to be changed in appearance. It's up to your discretion how you're picturing them!

"... how old are you, kid?" The man's voice was gruff, looking Hinata up and down. The boy was still short, despite now being seventeen, and his thin frame wasn't helping him convince the man of his age either.

"I'm seventeen!" He insisted, and the bearded man just sighed. "Whatever, fine. Here's your papers, we're leaving in the morning." 

Hinata Shoyo practically skipped the entire way home. The ginger boy had finally enlisted in the union, and was going to fight slavery for his friend, Mondo. Since they lived in Kansas, Mondo was technically not free man. For, before he ran from his previous owners, he was a slave. Although the man didn't ever go into detail, Hinata knew he had been through a lot when he arrived at their house  in the rain, searching for somewhere to hide from the slave catchers.

Hinata, being a decent human being, hid him in his room. There was a small crawl space in his attic abode, and he had stored his toys there. However, it was quickly cleared for the other boy and he was saved. 

After this, the family scraped enough money to buy him his freedom.

From there, Hinata had made his resolve. He would end slavery, once and for all.

"I'm home!" The boy chimed, opening the door to his families small home. The five weren't exactly rich, but they weren't poor either. His eyes scanned the kitchen, the only light source coming from the front window. A small table was placed in the middle, and cooking space lined the walls. It was a rather small room, but it worked. 

Deciding to continue his search for the others, Hinata grabbed a piece of bread off the counter (he had forgotten lunch) and made his way to the ladder into the attic. As he lifted it, he saw his younger sister Natsu, playing with her dolls. Their mother had made them specially: one of the ginger female and one of himself. The child loved them, and although they were a bit worn, she carried them everywhere she could.

"Hey, Natsu. Where are mom and dad?" Hinata smiled down at her, and she shrugged.

"Momma said bad people were coming, and sent me up here." Natsu, roughly nine years old, didn't seem to know much more than him. "Daddy said he loved us, and that if they don't come back to listen to you. Something about slave supporters or something."

Hinata felt his stomach drop.

Tensions were rising between the two groups, and it seemed that a group made an attack. The boy could barely find any reasoning that his parents were alive. They would have to be dead, he reasoned.

He was right.


	2. Hospice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya is a sick soldier and Asahi is a nurse (and his big fat gay crush.) When Noya is feeling better, he begs Asahi to come with him when he's discharged back into combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are pretty short. I'll probably update frequently with shorter ones like this. Also, I know these seem disconnected, but the story will all come together soon!

Nishinoya Yuu was sick.

He knew this.

Asahi knew this even more. After all, he was his nurse. But, he wouldn't tell the smaller boy of his worsening condition. He already knew, and, honestly, Asahi didn't want to talk about it.

He... couldn't talk about it.

Even now, as he made his rounds, his mind couldn't tear from Nishinoya. Even as the screams of agony rang in his ears; even as he amputated a mans infected arm; even as he closed the eyes of the thirteen deceased and moved soldiers on the ground into the beds. He couldn't stop thinking about him, worrying about him.

It was the highlight of his day when he got around to him, seeing that he was still alive.

"Hey, Asahi. Did you deal with anything cool today?" The small boy grinned when he saw his taller companion, waving any fear out of Asahi's mind.

The older male chuckled, "No. Normal dysentery and tuberculosis. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little, but it's nothing I can't handle. I seriously think I'm starting to get better!" Nishinoya sat up, and Asahi couldn't help but believe him.

"That's good! You'll be let out soon, then!" 

It was... bittersweet.

The two knew they couldn't stay together forever, but neither had wanted to accept it.

"Come with me!" He pleaded, and Asahi was taken back for a moment.]

He... wanted him to come?

Hurriedly, Nishinoya explained, "I don't want to leave you, and they'll totally let you in with your size. Please, Asahi. I... I think I love you."

Nishinoya was... never one to doubt himself, was he?

With a red face, Asahi nodded silently. Who was he to judge?


	3. Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is a slave, and it's not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please beware that Iwaizumi IS a slave, and slavery is NOT pretty. Don't read this if you're unable to handle gore and related topics.
> 
> Also! I know these updates are short, but as I said before, I'm doing my best to post them rapidly so it will make up for it. I hope nobody minds!

"Five lashes for attempted escape!"  
One, two, three, four, five.  
Iwaizumi Hajime could feel the sting, and the whip wasn't even touching him. It was another man- Mattsun, his friend. As the leather belt cut through the air, it seemed to break the clear blue sky.

"Five lashes for violence against a superior!"

Iwaizumi had to turn away. He could still hear the snaps of the whippings, and the grunts the male released as he choked down his screams. Around him, people cowered in fear, knowing if they stepped out of line, they would be next.

It scared him.

But it angered him more.

What had they done? Why did they deserve this treatment? None of it made any sense.

His only explanations was nothing. They hadn't done anything wrong, not on the scale of this cruelty. 

Silently, he began to stalk away. Feral, like a wild animal, he needed a plan. He had to escape. It was a need unlike any he had ever had- burning, like hunger, parching like a thirst. A need unlike he had ever had before: a need for freedom.

Tonight, he decided. He'd make an escape tonight. The details were debatable, but he couldn't wait anymore. He'd take Mattsun and Makki, too. They were the closest thing he had to a family, after all. And he'd do what it took.


End file.
